Oilrig/Guide
|Scenario = Assassination }} Oilrig (as_oilrig) is an unpopular map that has fallen into obscurity. Overview Oilrig was never a popular map, mainly due to the weapon restrictions that force players to use only certain weapons. Moreover, there is only one VIP escape zone in which the Terrorists can easily guard. The map is also quite dark and has numerous camping spots. Snipers are more than just inclined to defend certain areas. Some can get aggressive and may even use the vents to eliminate the VIP and gain a large bonus. as_oilrig overview.png Hot Spots Basement Combat is always intense in this area. If there are Terrorist snipers, they can pin down the CTs and/or assassinate the VIP if he is left unprotected. Some players may jump into the water to avoid fall damage but enemies can see them and throw grenades or shoot at the only ladder. as_oilrig0006 basement.png as_oilrig0009 basement 2.png Tip As a Terrorist player, one can find a vent opening from the stairwell and access a sniper nest. While this place does not seem to serve any more benefits, there is another use. You can go through the window and jump across. This can allow you to corner the VIP if he is still in the CT Spawn Zone. as_oilrig0003 stairwell.png as_oilrig0004 stairwell sniper nest.png as_oilrig0005 stairwell sniper nest tip.png|You can jump through the window. as_oilrig0006 stairwelll sniper nest tip 2.png|If no enemy player has spotted you, jump towards this window. Be careful though. as_oilrig0008 stairwell sniper nest tip 4.png|If done properly, you should be able to reach this section. Middle Although the elevator can allow the VIP to reach the top faster, it will often alert the Terrorists and they can simply camp above when they are certain the VIP is on the elevator. Usually, this is forgivable for the CTs in pistol rounds but using the elevator is far too risky if enemies are armed with rifles. as_oilrig0016 middle.png as_oilrig0017 middle 2.png as_oilrig0018 middle 3.png Outside Terrorists spawn here, sometimes, in the tower or even on the rooftops. Snipers are always tempted to hide around the upper sections. In fact, a few spawn points are located on "inaccessible" sections that require a boost (e.g. a rooftop with no ladder) and the CTs will struggle to counter. However, if CTs gain access to the rooftop they will have an easy time watching the VIP as_oilrig0011 outside.png as_oilrig0012 outside 2.png as_oilrig0013 outside 3.png as_oilrig0014 outside 4.png Tower One Terrorist can spawn here and he can guard the outside and the escape zone, if he has a sniper rifle. As such, the tower is ripe for at least one sniper and offers the highest position in the map. Rarely, a CT sniper can control this section and ensure the evacuation of the VIP and prevent the remaining Terrorist force in reaching close contact. as_oilrig0000 tower.png Tip Although in normal situations permit you to be fully defended from enemies, a CT may be able to kill you from behind (especially, when they know a sniper is inside the tower). Instead, it is more recommended to jump on a ledge and you can gain more cover. as_oilrig0003 tower trick.png|Jump on this ledge. Be careful as slipping will make you fall to your death. as_oilrig0004 tower trick 2.png|On this ledge, CTs, especially the VIP if he is alone, may not be able to see you. as_oilrig0005 tower trick 3.png Ramp In pistol rounds, the VIP can use this area to ascend to higher ground within a short time. In later rounds, this section may be avoided, especially by the CTs. Bots will mostly rush through this area to reach the VIP escape zone. Terrorists will often have the advantage as they will always maintain higher ground in Oilrig. Players with rifles (sometimes, including the AWP) can ambush the VIP if he is alone. as_oilrig0015 ramp.png Category:Map guides